Condemned
by neko-nya
Summary: A parody of Dragon's bait Dark is a boy who's accused of being a demon and Krad's the dragon who helps him get revenge and prehaps prove to be something more...DarkxKrad duh...
1. Chapter I

Condemned  
  
Chapter I:  
  
It was a day like any other; Dark was walking around the village with nothing better to do. He went home like any other day, and was greeted with silence like any other day. His parents had passes away when he was young; he lived alone ever since then. The people who lived next to him, the Hikari's have been trying to get him to move out just so they could expand their shop. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Dark got up to answer it, when he opened the door he saw a boy with bright red hair and a cheerful smile. He smiled, "Hi Daisuke, what might I do for you today?" The boy beamed, "Hi! My mom baked some bread, I was wondering if you wanted some." Daisuke was more like a little brother to him than best friend, "Sure! I was wondering when Emiko would bake some more, hear anything interesting lately?" The boy frowned a bit, "Yea, there has been a dragon flying around here and the other villages lately." Dark grinned, "Dai-chan afraid of the big bad dragon? Riku might just end up saving you, damsel in distress saving the brave knight." Daisuke pouted, "Dark...how mean! Opps, I've got to go, mom's going to yell at me if I don't get home soon. Bye!" Dark waved, "See you!"  
  
Dark went back to the room that came from and sat down. He took a bite into the bread when there was another knock, 'Who is it this time?' He walked towards the door, bread still in his mouth, "Hm?" There was a man with glasses and squinty eyes, Dark looked up with curios eyes and took the bread out of his mouth, "Yes, what may I do for you Mr. Hikari?" The man just smiled and made a motion with this hand, "That's him! Take him away!" Strange men came and dragged him away towards the trail place. Dark managed to stuff the bread in his mouth before struggling, "Oi! What are you doing! Let me go! Where the hell do you think you're taking me!?" One of the strange men replied, "Dark Mousy, you have been accused of wizardry, it is our duty to bring you to the trial house and see the truth." Dark looked at the smiling Hikari, "Wizardry!? Why you..." The men restricted him so he couldn't get close to the man. "Acts like this is going to get you condemned, if you aren't already."  
  
They dragged the boy to the trial house where the whole village gathered, he stood there anger filled his mind. 'Damn that Hikari!' He looked around in the crowd and saw the Niwa family, the Harada twins; Dark bowed his head and starred at the floor not wanting to see their faces. The church master stepped up with the head Hikari at his side. "Dark Mousy, you have been accused of wizardry." Dark thought irritated, 'I heard that already, can't you say anything original?' "Has anyone seen this demon in act?" 'Demon!? Why I outa...' Someone raised their hand, "I have! He was walking around the trail the other day, he didn't see me 'cause I was hidin'. He walked over to my neighbor's dog and talked to it, now the dog's dead." Dark protested, "What!? I did no such thing!" He was cut off by the strange men, "Silence!" bellowed the church master. Another hand raised up, "I saw him summon demons and danced with them all night!" 'Demons!? Dancing!? Killing a dog!? What's this world coming to!? This is all because of that stupid Hikari!'  
  
He saw someone drag Daisuke up, a bit too close to the long steep stairway, "This one's been hanging around the demon for quite some time now, he might be one too you know." That was the final straw, "Hey! You leave him alone!" He was slapped by the church master, "Silence you demon! Bring the boy down!" 'Is a church master suppose to slap people like that!?' The man holding Daisuke gave him a big push and sent the boy flying over the staircase; Dark kicked aside the people holding him and ran to Daisuke's aid, "Daisuke!" He managed to break the redhead's fall by being a cushion for his fall.  
  
"No normal human could have such reflexes! He's a demon!" people in the crowd shouted. 'So this is what I get for saving my best friend?' He looked at Daisuke and whispered, "Don't ever let them accuse you of such thing, if they do say I was controlling you or something!" Daisuke starred at him wide eyed, "Dark..." Dark was being dragged away towards the church master who looked over him greedily with sickening eyes, 'He couldn't he wouldn't, not if I'm still alive! That sick bastard.' Dark spat on the man and earned a harsh slap across the face, 'At least his greedy little eyes are off me now, bastard.' "Take him to the stake! I bet he didn't even cry when his parents died, he might even have killed them himself!" Dark winced; he did cry when his parents died in front of his eyes, filthy bandits, his parents died protecting him.  
  
"He's got no heart!"  
  
"It's made of ice!"  
  
"It's made of stone!"  
  
"He's given it to Satan!" They dragged the boy towards the stake; they made the poor redhead boy tie his best friend to the stake. "Sir, do we torch it?" The church master looked at the sky and said, "No, we'll light it tomorrow, it looks like it's about to rain." The crowd broke up until all that was left was Daisuke watching his tied up friend with sad eyes, "Aw...don't be like that, you'd better go in before you get sick." The boy started to head back to his house when Dark called out, "Oi! Thanks for the bread!" Daisuke smiled a little and nodded and went away towards his house. 'Great, I'm about to die, it's about to rain, and I'm stuck on the stake in the middle of the village where no one can see me...I'm glad I ate that bread...I'm going to steaked when I'm wet which would mean more suffering on my account, just great.' When no one was around and the rain poured down, Dark's tears rolled down his cheek, he looked up at the sky, 'Mother...Father...'  
  
In the morning, violet eyes opened, his arms were tired from being tied, he wiggled his arms he felt the rope loosen a little. 'What the...' He wiggled a little more and the rope fell off, 'Well I'll be damned. Thanks Daisuke.' He rubbed his arms to get the blood flowing again, 'Where do I go now? I can't live with Daisuke, I can't live hidden forever. No one will take me in; I'm too old for that. And there's no way in hell I'm becoming a bandit.' He was so busy in his thoughts he didn't notice a shadow flying across the sky, suddenly he heard a roar and looked up. That's when he saw the dragon soaring in the sky. 'Holy shit... that's not good...'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Plz R&R 


	2. Chapter II

Condemned  
  
Chapter II:  
  
The dragon was soaring above Dark's head, his first thought was hoping that the dragon didn't see the stake, and he would have enough time to run into the forest and not get killed by the dragon. Then again, in the forest there were demons and other stuff like bugs, and where he was now was a dragon. 'Demons mean torture, bugs are just ewww, and dragons mean fast deaths.' He chose the fast death over bugs and looked around; he found nothing, so he used his shoe and threw it at the dragon. "Why did I use my shoe...hey you stupid dragon!" Nothing happened, this made Dark mad, he started kicking thin air and his other shoe went flying and hit the dragon's head. 'Opps...that wasn't suppose to happen...' He saw the dragon turn around and head towards him, he held his clenched fists by his side and shut his eyes tight hoping that the dragon didn't like to play with its food. He waited but nothing happened, he felt something waving in front of his face, 'Maybe it's a claw or something.' He opened his eyes and looked.  
  
It was a hand, not a claw, Dark gasped, loosened his fists, and his knees gave out, he sank onto his feet. There was a boy, maybe a year or two older then him, crouched down waving his hand in front of his face, his other hand on his shoulder. There was no sign of the dragon, 'What the hell?' He looked at the boy again and wondered how he could've for a second thought he was human. He had golden eyes to match his hair which hung down to his hip, Dark jerked back, falling on his butt, 'Unholy shit! Why isn't he wearing clothers! All normal people wear clothes!' The golden eyes looked very amused, he felt Dark's panic and realized it was because of him.  
  
The hand felt soft and warm enough, Dark whispered, "Who the hell are you and you're the dragon aren't you? Don't look at me like I'm stupid. You human-dragon person thingy." The dragon smiled, this time the amusement didn't reach his eyes, "It's not often that ," his voice was soft and smooth, "that I find what I thought to be a damsel in distress throwing shoes at me." Dark looked up, "You thought I was a girl!? Give me back my shoes!" The dragon chuckled, "You look damsely enough, your shoes landed else where, I can imagine little insects swarming it by now." Dark gulped, "I see...forget the shoes..." There was a dragon in human form with no clothes and a hand on his shoulder looking at him. 'Oh my god! There's a dragon in human form and he looks so cool and he has no clothes on! And he's looking at me to make that worst! I want my shoes back!'  
  
Dark sighed and glanced up just high enough to see the stake he had been tied to. Golden eyes followed his glaze, "Is it suppose to be yours?" Dark nodded and sighed. The dragon raised an eyebrow, "You could've gotten away." Violet eyes looked at him, "You didn't see me?" The dragon shrugged, "I saw you and wasn't interested until you threw your shoes at me." Dark looked at him, "You see this a lot?" The blonde grinned, "Yup." Curiosity got the best of Dark, "Can all dragons turn into human form?" "No, only very few can." "Why is it...?" Dark stopped. The dragon looked at him, "Hm? Why what?" "Why is it that dragons ask for sacrifices?"  
  
The dragon laughed, "Dragons don't ask for sacrifices, YOU people offer them." Violet eyes widened, "I don't quite get it." "Its people like kings and queens that order sacrifices being made just to hope that it'll make the dragon satisfied and it'll fly away without burning anything. They offered you." The dragon stated. Dark thought about this and spoke, "That's a lie." He saw a glint in the golden eyes, "Everyone lies once in awhile. But not always.""Make up your mind, you're giving me a headache. The dragon got to his feet, "You have to figure that out yourself. Why, " he kneeled down again, "didn't you run away?" Dark reminded silent, the dragon repeated, "Why didn't you run?" "I have no place to go!" Dark spazzed, "My parents are dead. They convicted me of being a demon! Now I'm wet, and I'm missing my shoes," he gave a sigh and lowered his voice, "it's like being stuck between two hard places." 'Oh shit, I just spazzed at a dragon, that can't be good.' "Are you a demon?" "Hell no. Demons have pointy ears, do these ears look pointy to you?" "Are you going to take any action?"  
  
"Nope, what can I do? Maybe wish that you would take revenge for me by stomping on people's houses." The dragon raised a brow, grinned and stood up. Dark refused to look up until he heard the dragon roar again, 'Great...I must have made upset or something. Please make this death fast and painless.' He closed his eyes, great wings flapped, claws grabbed his shoulder, Dark gritted his teeth 'Oww...hey...I'm not dead...yet...maybe if I just hold my breath...' By the time he opened his eyes he was high up in the air, 'Hold shit! He had better not drop me.' Then he did drop him, Dark fell wide eyed, he landed on his back on a big fluffy stack of wool, it smelled a bit. He yelled into the night, "Why am I here!? And where the hell are you?" The night ignored him, Dark checked to make sure that all his limbs were still intact, then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Something dropped beside him, he gasped and bolted up. It was a set of clothes, the dragon, human shape again, was kneeling next to him, this time wearing normal clothes. "I thought you were crying, or dead." Dark glared and shook his head he asked, "Where'd you get these clothes?" "The house next to this place." "You murdered them?" The dragon shook his head, "They left it." Dark looked relieved, "No lies?" The dragon shrugged, "You'd better change out of your wet clothes." "You're avoiding the question." "Just change already."  
  
"Turn around now or you'll get another shoe in your face." Dark commanded. The dragon did, Dark glared at the dragon who dropped him onto the smelly wool stack. 'Stupid dragon...why are these clothes all black? I'm so going to throw another shoe at him...he deserves it.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -- ----------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Nya Please R&R 


	3. Chapter III

Condemned  
  
Chapter III:  
  
Dark finished putting the new clothes and looked up to see the blonde looking him over. His face betrayed no emotion, Dark wondered whether he was just stretching or he was watching him change. Dark blushed, he tried to avoid the dragons face so he wouldn't see the blush on his face. "Why am I here? Why are YOU here?" The dragon smirked, "To help you..." Dark raised an eyebrow, "Dragons helping people, I'm sorry but dragons and help don't go in the same sentence together." "I like revenge." answered the dragon. Dark looked at him, "You'll help me get revenge?" "If you want me to," the dragon said. He gave Dark a cold smile that made him shiver, Dark looked at him, "Why?" The dragon smiled, "Because I hate it when dumbasses like you screw it up, you want help or not?" "Yes...wait...did you just call me a dumbass!?"  
  
The dragon just continued to smiled, "Who do hate the most?" Dark looked at his shoes, "Hikari, the head of the Hikari." The dragon nodded, "Very well." Dark explained his situation and how the Hikari wanted his house to expand his shop and the dragon listened. Finally the dragon spoke, "We should go inside now, you're going to get sick, you humans are quite fragile." Once inside, the dragon returned to his original form and curled up like a cat. "Oi, you awake?" Dark asked, the dragon opened an eye and gave him the stop-talking-do-you-have-any-idea-how-annoying-you-are glare, "Are you a mute in dragon form or something? You could've said something." The dragon got up and changed to human form and grabbed Dark's arm, "Of course I can't talk human when I'm in dragon form! Can YOU speak dragon you human." Dark objected, "Human aren't beasts or uncivilized, at least I'm not!" "They are to me, they sacrifice people for their own safety and they start wars amoung themselves, you've experienced being sacrificed, and yet you still argue about it!" the dragon shouted, "Humans are just about the stupidest creatures in the world, not to mention arrogant and bastards!"  
  
"Stupid, arrogant AND bastards!?" Dark was too angry to notice that the golden dragon was naked in front of him, "Are you calling me stupid!?" The dragon held his face close to his, "Don't anger me, I may just change my mind about helping you pathetic human." Violet eyes flashed angrily, "You think I'm afraid of you!? You think I'm afraid of death? I'd welcome it with open arms! If I'm so stupid and pathetic that you can't stand me then I'm going to sleep outside, see if I care. I don't need your help." And Dark stormed off outside to where he had landed. He flopped onto the wool stack and thought about his village, Daisuke, his parents, the twins. Tears poured out of his eyes, 'I don't cry...I miss them...'  
  
In the morning Dark woke up when the sun was just rising, he saw that someone had covered a blanket over him, he went inside and looked around, no sign of the dragon; he walked around and smelled fresh baked bread. He heard a noise and turned around quickly, it was the dragon, sitting there and watching him, "Don't do that. Stop starring." He didn't look annoyed, amused and he didn't look like he was about to comply. Dark sighed and asked, "What's this?" "It's called bread incase you have never eaten a loaf before," the dragon said. "You know, wheat, and flour and other ingredients all mushed and baked, I personally don't know why you would like it, it's too dry."  
  
Dark rolled his eyes, "I mean...dragons...you can cook?." He then got the strangest idea of the dragon in an apron baking a cake. The dragon shook his head and continued to look at him, "Got it someplace by some village." "Bought it?" "Che, as if, I borrowed it," he corrected him. "I didn't know how long you might last without food, if you didn't wake up soon I would have thought you were dead. Did I mention you seemed to be crying?" Dark ignored the last part and poured himself some stew, "Gee thanks..." he spoke quietly, and started to eat. After he finished, he asked the dragon, "Oi, if we're going to work together, I'd rather call you by a name other then "Perverted dragon." The dragon looked at him, "You can call me Krad." "Krad..." Dark repeated, "I'm Dark." "It suits you well." "What's that suppose to mean?" Krad had already turned around without answering.  
  
"Is there anyone that lives in the next village right next to here?" Dark thought for a moment before raising his hand to his cheek where he'd been slapped twice, "The church master." He shivered at the thought of those greedy little eyes looking him over. "Right, let's go there first. We'll have to go as silbings." "Brothers!?" "Are you deaf, or do you just enjoy repeating what I say? Unless you'd like to dress up like a girl and act as a sister, I'm sure everyone would fall for it...actually, that might work better..." Dark gritted his teeth, "I get it! I get it!" 'This is for revenge this is for revenge.' He thought.  
  
Dark thought they would be off to the village right away but Krad told him, "Wait here." "For what?" "You said we'd need money, also known as cash." "Ah," Dark said, "which you have..." Krad gave a perfectly charming smile, "Hell a lot of." "Wouldn't it be faster if I went with you?" The dragon shook his head, Dark sighed and smiled, "You don't trust me, somehow that's not surprising." Krad just smiled back. By the time they got to the gates, it was closed. Dark huffed, "Now what, Mr. I-don't-trust you-enough." Just then a guard appeared and asked them, "What do you want?" Dark looked at the man, "To get into the town?" "How do we know you're not the demon?" "Demon?"  
  
"The one that killed peoples' souls to sacrifice to Satan seems like she's been looking for another victim's soul to sacrifice." Krad looked up at the guards, "Do we look like demons? Let alone women." The guards looked at Dark and whispered. 'Why do people think I'm a girl!? In what way do I look like a girl!? I am NOT a girl!' Dark thought angrily, he collected himself and stood there waiting. "The gates open tomorrow." "The bandits," Dark spoke, Krad looked at him as did the guards, "The bandits were hunting us down, they raided our village. We couldn't stay another hour." 'And for effects...' Dark sniffled and rubbed his nose and clung onto Krad's arm like a little boy. Krad raised an eyebrow at the gesture and stopped himself from giving the boy a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.  
  
"How old are you boys?" "Sixteen." Dark answered quickly, the guards looked at Krad, "Aniki's eighteen." The guards grumbled, and opened the gates, "Hurry up already." "You got any relatives here?" Dark shook his head, "No, but we have some money for an inn." One of the guards told them, "Foxfire Inn is your best choice, it's cheap and they serve the best food around here, you'll be lucky to get a room, but if you tell your story to the innkeeper, he's a softy, he'll be able to spare you a room." They nodded their thanks and were off.  
  
They reached the inn and Dark asked, "Do we even have money, I mean not so valuble money? All I saw was way too much gold and silver." Krad rolled his eyes, "You think all I have is gold and silver in my loot?" Krad gave him the you're-dumber-than-I-thought look when Dark nodded, and followed Krad into the inn. They went to the inn keeper Dark spoke, "Me and my brother were looking for a room." The innkeeper raised a brow. Dark added quickly, "Our village was destroyed in a bandit raid, we came here looking for work. I think we have enough money to stay for the night." He stepped on Krad's foot, who put a few pieces of copper on the table. The innkeeper looked at the copper and told them, "I'm sure we can find you a room, it's almost full for tonight, lucky you didn't step in a second later, lads."  
  
The innkeeper called out to one of the maids and told her to set up a room, "This way please." She spoke shyly. In the room there was only one bed, it was large but there was only one. "Why's there only one bed?" The girl answered, "This is the last room left, and you're brothers right? And you asked for_ a_ room." Dark nodded, the girl left the room and he screamed, "What!? I HAVE TO SHARE A BED WITH _YOU_!? You sleep on the floor!" Krad looked at him and gave him that as-if look, Dark gave up but added, "Don't you dare try to pull any stunts you perverted dragon!" Krad looked at him amused but nodded. They both faced opposite ways and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Please r&r 


	4. Chapter IV

Condemned  
  
Chapter IV:  
  
The next morning Dark felt someone shaking him, he groaned and turned away, the shaking didn't stop he then tried to swat the offending shaker away. Finally it stopped, only to be replaced with water being dumped on him. Dark sat up and glared at Krad who was smirking at him with a bucket in his hands, "Morning to you too. Did you really have to use a bucket?" Krad just looked at him as though saying do-you-really-want-to-know? Dark looked through his wet bangs to see the dragon, "You're going to miss breakfast, did I mention the folks here want to here the little bandit story you made up? You'd better get your brain working soon. Do-you-understand?" Krad said the last few words as though the boy didn't understand him. Dark glared at him, "Yes-because-I-am-not-stupid. I have to change first, if you don't mind stepping out of the room." Krad shook his head, "It's okay, I did that just awhile ago and got swarmed with questions, I had to make a pathetic excuse of _checking up_ on you just to get out of the mob alive." Violet eyes glared, "Perverted dragon..." Krad just looked at him his innocent expression saying, 'Who? Me?' then snickered.  
  
'Why me? Out of all people why do I have to be suck with a perverted dragon, why do I have to be accused of wizardry, why do I have to be the one to spit on that filthy church master's face? Even though he did deserve that, why!? What have I done!?' He followed Krad out the door and the second he stepped out of it, he was mobbed by the folks at the inn. "How many bandits were there?" "What village was it?" "How'd you escape?" The questions just wouldn't end, he glanced at Krad who gave him a dirty look saying, 'I told you so.' Dark's mind was speeding, "Uhhh..." luckily for him his stomach growled he looked up and smiled, "I'm kind of hungry right now..." The folks looked and smiled understandingly, "Of course you are! We got carried away, come have some breakfast, it's on the house today." Dark looked at them happily, and followed them to the dining room with Krad. 'The people here are nice at least.'  
  
"So, where are you and your Onii-chan from?" Dark looked up at the man, "Me and aniki? We're from the village over the mountains." "You look fine, the bandits killed your parents? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Krad talked, "It's okay..." Then Dark butted in, "We weren't really that close to start with...it was always aniki who looked out for me, 'cause Kaa-san and Tou-san were always too busy with their work. So as long as aniki's here, I'm okay!" Dark hugged Krad's arm like a child and smiled, 'This better fool them, this is gross...I don't even like hugging people or their arms, let alone this perverted dragon's.' The gesture earned him a couple of "Aww...", and some "That's so sweet." He smiled and let go of Krad's arm, the dragon just stood there, 'Oi...try to act like a good big brother!' he yelled mentally. As though the dragon read his mind, he smiled and ruffled Dark's hair. Together they told the story about how the bandits killed their parents, took all their goods and set their barn on fire. Krad suddenly changed the subject with a glint in his eyes, "Did you here about the rumor?" "What rumor?" "A boy was kidnapped and used as a slave in that village just over the hills, some think it might be the church master who took the boy." There were gasps and "That's terrible!" Krad looked at Dark and nodded. They excused themselves to start looking for jobs, and Dark would have to "accidentally" bump into the church master while looking for money.  
  
So Dark started walking around the town asking for jobs, he got a lot of jobs which he would "think about." Finally, he walked towards the church master's house with a hat, and a hair extension on. 'What kind of disguise is this!? I look like a girl! Krad's got a really sick sense of humor, and unless the old man's really stupid, or he's blind, he's going to recognize me. I just hope he's that stupid...and blind.' He knocked on the door and waited; the church master opened the door and looked at him. "What may I do for you?" Dark tried not to look nervous, "I was wondering if you knew of any good jobs around here...bandits burnt down our house and..." The church master looked at him, "You look familiar...oh well...it must be my imagination, come on in. I'll fix you some tea and we can talk." Dark looked at him then stepped inside, 'Please let Krad's lie be a lie, please, please don't recognize me. Please poke your eyes out and die.' They went inside; the church master gave him the couch to sit on and walked away. Dark didn't notice the greedy little eyes looking at him, suddenly everything turned black.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
_"Kaa-san, Tou-san, what's going on!?"  
  
"Hush Dark-chan, everything will be alright, just go upstairs and hide, Kaa- san will go with you."  
  
But everything was not alright...  
  
"Kaa-san...I think I just heard Tou-san scream! What happened!? Tou-san!"  
  
Tears were streaming down his mother's face.  
  
"Hush Dark-chan, Tou-san's alright...go hide in the closet now! Don't make a sound!"  
  
His mother pushed him into the closet and pushed a trunk in front of it so he couldn't break free. Dark watched with terror in his eyes as his mother stood up against the bandits that had broken in.  
  
"Oi, lady, I thought you had a little boy? Where is he?"  
  
"I don't have a little boy."  
  
"Aww...that's too bad, I was hoping to have a little fun."  
  
Fun? What kind of fun? What were they doing to Kaa-san? He looked out the crack in the closet, one man had Kaa-san's arms behind her back and one had a short knife. 'What are they doing to Kaa-san? Are they going to have "fun" with her?' The man cut opened both her chest and her dress, Dark heard his mother scream out in pain and was about to run out to her aid.  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
Dark stopped, he saw the men laughing, "Isn't this fun? Are you in pain?" 'Stop...stop...please stop! Don't hurt Kaa-san anymore!' Tears streamed down the boys face as he watched his mother getting murdered brutally. They stabbed and slashed her repeatedly and laughed as she screamed in pain. "If only you had a little boy named...oh I don't know...Dark?" Dark's mother's eyes widened but said nothing, she glanced at the closet to make sure Dark was still in it.  
  
Finally, the men left, and Dark pushed his way out of the closet. "Kaa-san? Are you alright? Kaa-san?" The tears wouldn't stop, "Kaa-san!" "Dark- chan...." Dark looked down surprised, "Kaa- san?" "Dark-chan...Kaa-san will be alright...I promise...Kaa-san just needs to rest....be a good boy and..." She never completed her sentence. "Kaa-san? Kaa-san! Please wake up! I'll be good! I promise! Kaa- san!"  
  
Later, he went downstairs to find his father's limbs torn out, he cried and cried, starring in horror at his father's deformed body. He ran back upstairs and hugged his lifeless mother, he didn't let go even when the blood smeared all over him, or when Daisuke's mother tried to pull him away. It wasn't going to be alright like Kaa-san promised...she lied...just to save him.  
  
'Kaa-san...you promised...why did you have to go and break it?'  
_  
-----------------------------------------------

Dark looked around the room, he tried to move his arms but failed to do so, 'What the fuck...' He looked up to see his arms chained, 'Okay...staying calm...' a minute later, his mind comprehended what happened, 'OH MY GOD! OKAY...THE BASTARD KNOCKED ME OUT AND CHAINED ME HERE!? WHAT AM I? A SLAVE!? ....oh god....Krad had better not be right...WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!? Why the hell is this world so fucking cruel to me!?' Just then the door opened, "Ah, I see you're awake, my little beauty. I was quite surprised to find you alive again, Dark Mousy. I thought I had condemned you for good, but no matter, they think you're dead, which leaves you all for me. Tell me, do you believe in god?" 'No, but now I think it's a maybe because SOMEONE'S out to get me!' Dark starred in horror, those greedy little eyes were on him again, maybe he needed to spit on him again...too late he did.  
  
The church master didn't look happy, he grabbed Dark's dark violet hair and pulled him up onto his knees, "You got away with it last time because there was an audience, but not this time." The church master smiled, and walked away, 'That didn't sound good...please, PLEASE let someone find me, anyone, someone, even Krad! ...oh shit....not good, not good at all, that had better NOT be for me, Krad, you'd better find me!' The church master came in with a whip, "I've wanted to do this for awhile, don't worry, no one's going to find you, I'm a CHURCH master remember, and everyone thinks you're dead." he cracked the whip he was holding, "I'm just going to have to teach you who's master, aren't I?" Dark widened his eyes, 'No....please...no...don't....STOP!' Crack! Snap! The church master lashed his whip out at Dark whipping his face, and then his stomach. Dark screamed in pain but only got whipped more. "Noisy boy, all this screaming will only attract attention, if you scream; the whole village is going to hear you. After all, I'm your master as of now, and you don't scream unless master tells you to." Dark screamed over and over again hoping for someone to make the church master stop, his throat was sore and he was in hell a lot of pain.  
  
Krad looked up at the sky; he had returned to the inn, the sun was setting already. 'Where is that brat?' He had asked some of the people if they had seen his "little brother" no one answered yes. Suddenly, the church master came in, "Go guard the church! I hear there have been thieves maybe the boys who came here yesterday." Everyone looked around, "But the younger one was around asking for jobs all day as was the elder one." Krad glared at the church master, Dark never spoke of him with a positive attitude, he didn't trust him. "Well, please guard the church; I have to leave for another village tonight." Krad didn't trust him at all, he spoke, "Have you seen my little brother? I haven't seen him all day." The church master looked at him, "Who knows? He might still be looking for a job or interviewing." Golden eyes narrow, the man was lying, he was hiding something, he whispered to the man next to him, "What if HE stole the gold and was trying to get away?" The man nodded, and spoke up, "Let's go to your house first, we need to make sure it wasn't you who's the thief." Krad smirked and followed the crowd.  
  
Dark heard people coming, he tried to speak, but his gag didn't let him. 'Great...I'm stuck in a wagon that's going to move away at night and I'll be stuck with the church master for the rest of my life!? Where is that perverted dragon when you actually need him!?' He heard someone come in, he struggled and looked up through his bangs, it was the church master, he didn't look that happy, he kicked Dark and smirked, "Don't make a sound, when we get out of here we're going to have a lot of "fun", isn't that right?" 'Fun...Kaa-san...no! Let me go! Perverted dragon! Anyone!' "Stop struggling you brat!" Another brutal kick, then he left.  
  
Krad and the crowd were standing in front of the house with torches since it was getting dark. 'Where is that idiot? I thought he wanted to see this guy die in front of his eyes.' He felt someone's presence in the back; he started walking towards there, "Don't go there!" The church master was hiding something there, the dragon wanted to know what, "Why? Is there something we shouldn't see back there?" The church master stepped back, "No, it's only my wagon." Krad shrugged and continued his way over, amused at the church master's panic stricken face. He headed towards the wagon, he heard shuffling inside. He peered inside, golden eyes widened, and for the first time in his life, he was shocked and surprised that something unexpected happened, and for the second time, he was caught off guard by the same person.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Please R&R


	5. Chapter V

Condemned  
  
Chapter V:  
  
It was Dark, gagged and tied up in the wagon. Golden eyes widened as he saw the boy, he was covered in whip marks, part of his shirt ripped, and was bleeding all over with horror stuck eyes.

"Dark..."

"Get away from there!" the church master was huffing as he ran.

Krad's golden eyes narrowed in anger, "My little brother is gagged and tied up in there!"

He heard gasps and murmurs in the crowd, he jumped into the wagon to set Dark free, he ungagged him then released the ropes, Dark threw himself at Krad the second his ropes were unbound. Krad just kneeled there, letting Dark cry, it was the first time he saw the strong willed boy in tears.

It made him feel extremely angry for some reason, he turned around and glared at the church master who looked around nervously, "What's this boy doing in my wagon!?"  
  
Krad's eyes seemed to glow; "You were trying to take him, weren't you?"

He would've turned back to dragon form if Dark wasn't still crying on him. "I wouldn't do such things!"

Krad's anger was getting to a death point, "Then why are there whip marks on him and whips packed neatly in you wagon?"

The church master stuttered, "I...I...I don't know how that got there."

Krad was about to snarl at the man but the crowd beat him to it, "You lie ! You did kidnap the boy from the other village!"

"What!? I did no such thing!"

"This boy in your wagon is only proof!"

"But he's a demon!"

"The only demon around here is you!"

"He's a real demon! He does wizardry!"

"If he did, he wouldn't be in your wagon right now!"

"...no...no I put iron on him!"

"You even cuffed him!?"

"Let's go check his house! I bet he stole from the church too!"

"Kill him!"

"Burn him!"  
  
So it was decided, the church master was going to get staked and killed, but Dark and Krad weren't there to see it, they were in their room, Dark was sleeping with his head leaning on Krad, and his arms wrapped around Krad's.

Violet eyes fluttered open, and looked up lazily to see Krad looking at him, "Well it's about time you got up."

Dark looked at his arm, then at Krad's and jumped away.

"Wha!? What!? What happened!?"

Dark fell onto the floor clutching his wounds, "Church master."

Dark looked at the dragon and looked down, he sat down on the bed beside Krad and drew his legs up so he could rest his head on his knee, he winced at the pain that seemed to be everywhere, and looked down.

"Oh...he...he said he would have "fun" with me...some men had "fun" with Kaa-san and they killed her...they completely messed Tou-san up with their "fun" too before killing him, they said they wanted to have "fun" with me too...but Kaa-san and Tou-san stopped them..."

Dark buried his face in his knees.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san stopped them...with their lives...I didn't want them to, I wanted to help but Kaa-san but she didn't let me."

Krad just looked at the boy, he felt something, he wasn't sure what, it felt warm, he patted Dark causing the boy to look up.  
  
"It's going to be alright..."

Dark looked startled, "Whoa...this coming out of YOUR mouth? Am I going insane?"

Krad rolled his eyes, "I thought you were crying and upset, whatever, do you still want revenge?"

Dark nodded a little, "Yea... "

Krad looked at Dark silently and said nothing.

"We'll head back to your village tomorrow to get the Hikaris'."

Dark nodded and went to sleep with Krad watching over him. The dragon looked at the sleeping boy and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. 'Sleep well...'  
  
The next morning they were leaving, Dark was walking downstairs when everyone was suddenly saying, "Here, have some breakfast, it's on the house. Think of it as a farewell gift from us."

'Aww...they _do_ care...mmm...breakfast...'

After they ate, they were off, they walked past the forest until the town wasn't in sight anymore and the Krad changed into dragon form, but instead of grabbing Dark, he let Dark ride on his back. When they landed Dark landed on Krad and they ended up tangled in a not so comfy way.

"Get off of me."

They untangled themselves and looked at the village, "It's...uhhh...wait...I cant find it....ah-ha, that house right there!"

Dark said pointing to the Hikaris' house. He looked at Krad then turned away, his face was bright red, "Will you please, PLEASE put some clothes on?"

Krad snickered and started to dress.  
  
"What do they sell?"

Dark thought for a moment, "Art, like paintings and sculptures. You know, that crap."

Krad looked deep in thought, "Hm...very well, I have a plan. We're not going with your plans anymore, they end up getting you harassed."

Dark blushed at the comment, "Oi! What's that suppose to mean!?"

Krad had already started his way towards the Hikaris' house, "You stay there, they're going to recognize you, and try not to get raped or anything!"

"Hey! Are you insulting me!?"

He heard Krad say something like "Shush already" before getting out of site.  
  
Krad knocked on the door and a boy with blue hair answered, "Yes? What may we do for you for knocking on our door at this unearthly hour?"

Krad raised a brow, "Is this how you that all your customers, boy?"

"Yes? What may we do for you?"

A man with squinty eyes appeared at the door, Krad looked at him, "Yes, I'd like to purchase a sculpture...a big one, it's for a friend."

"Yes, yes please just wait for a bit, I'll go fetch something immediately."

So Krad waited, "How long is he going to take? I mean you _do _live here don't you?"

He asked the boy, the boy just gave him a bored look and shrugged, moments later, Mr. Hikari returned with a sculpture, it had a pair of wings, a black and a white one. Krad nodded, paid him, and left with it.  
  
Dark was humming and kicking rocks around when Krad came back, "Took you long enough, and no I didn't get harassed in any way."

Krad smirked, and put down the sculpture, "I'm glad you didn't, here, a sculpture."

Dark looked at him in a funny look, "And what do we do with this?"

Krad gave him that my-aren't-you-stupid look, "Look, it's perfectly balanced right? It's big right?"

Dark nodded, and nodded again, "And we care because..."

Krad sighed, "You really are stupid, we make this tip over on someone then we get to blame the man for it. Get it? O'Brilliant one."

Dark snorted and nodded, "And I suppose that I'm the one that thing is going to fall on."

The dragon looked at him, "Wow, you suddenly became smart?"  
  
Krad started to chip the bottom of the sculpture, he handed Dark some inky rags, "Here you go, wrap this around you head, and your stomach, arm, and leg."

Dark couldn't believe it, "What!? Around MY head!? And get it all red!? And I'd look like a mummy!"

Krad started to wrap it around his head as he protested, "They'd recognize you baka, don't talk anymore unless you want to drink ink."

On the way towards to the house Dark kept sighing on the way, "If you keep acting like that, they're going to recognize you too."

"I'll kill you!"

"What?"

Dark gave up and followed the dragon who was smirking victoriously at his win.

When they reached the house, Krad knocked on it and the head Hikari answered, "Yes, oh it's you again, what can I do for you?"

Krad made a scene, "Your sculpture fell over and fell on my brother! Look at the blood all over him!"

'Woot! I always wanted to make a scene, especially in front of _this_ house! This is fun!'

He heard doors opening to see what it was about, "What are you talking about? My sculptures are perfectly balanced."

Krad looked enraged, he seemed to have perfected how to show human emotions, "Tell that to my brother!"

The Hikari backed away and told him, "I'll...I'll make you another one! For free! Come back tomorrow!"

"What if it falls again!?"

"I'll make the bottom extremely sturdy!"

He shot dirty glares at them before slamming the door.

'At least _one _part of the revenge goes right. Shit, did I just jinx myself? Did I? Did I?'  
  
Krad smirked and Dark wanted to stick his tongue out but didn't want ink from who knows where in his mouth.

"Ass..."

They headed back and Dark unraveled the rags, "They smell!"

"It's called ink, stupid, some of it might have been in a squid once."

Suddenly they heard someone coming and Dark scrambled to get the red torn rags back on, he had to hold it so it wouldn't fall down.

Krad spoke, "Yes?"

An elderly man came by and spoke, "I'd like to give you is necklace, I heard about your tragedy and you see, of your house and the sculpture incident. I'd like to give it to you as a gift."

'Stupid cheesy geezer, they never come at the right time.'

Krad held out his hand thinking it was a faster way to get the old guy away. The necklace was quite heavy and it looked more like a circlet, suddenly the old man lashed the necklace out at Krad and it turned out to be handcuffs, he cuffed Krad and smiled at Dark. Krad fell on his knees and glared at the old man.

He threw the key away into a bush and smirked, "How are you going to save your stupid little dragon friend now, Dark Mousy?"  
  
Dark felt like laughing at Krad for a moment since someone had the guts to call him stupid but then he recognized the elderly man, "Wait a minute...I know you...you're the church master! What are you doing here and what did you do to him!?"

The church master smiled, "I put iron on him, he can't turn into a dragon now. And when he dies you'll come back to me! Are you afraid?"

Dark stared at him, "I'm as afraid as I'm going to get in these next two minutes...talking to some dead guy...oh my god you're dead...or supposed to be dead....which you don't seem to be...you sold you soul to that bitchy witch demon or whatever it was didn't you!? Just to get me back!? Oh my god!"

The church master smiled, "Not quite-"

He started choking, Dark looked to see Krad strangling the church master. The man made gurgling sounds then went limp, Dark starred in horror at the dead body.

"Holy crap! You killed him!"

Krad looked at him wearily, "No really? You wanted me to."

Dark couldn't answer, Krad was right, Krad was always right, he couldn't argue, "Say, why can't you change forms now? And why would you die?"

Krad tried to look angry, "Iron prevents any magic from happening, and if I don't change back to dragon form by dawn, I'll die, happy?"

Dark starred at him in horror, "Wha...You're joking right? Why dawn?"

"Because that's when all the little fairies come out to play, stupid, why are humans so...so Dark-like?"  
  
Dark glared then pushed Krad towards the bush where the key had landed, "Start looking for the key already! I'll go get something to break the iron with!"

He started to run off but ran back and before his own mind comprehended what he was doing, he kissed Krad, "Don't worry! I won't ditch you now! We have unfinished business! And we only have like an hour left, so let's hurry!"

And with that, Dark sprinted off to find something.

'I better hurry...wait...did I just kiss him!?'

Half way down the trail, men stopped him, "Get out of my way!"

One of the men spoke, "Not so fast, pretty."

One grabbed his arms and twisted them back, "Let me go! My friend's in trouble!"

One of them licked their lips, "Not so fast kitten, we want to have "fun."

Dark's eyes widened, "I recognize that...thing or necklace you're wearing...you...you're the ones that killed my parents, aren't you!?"

One looked at him, "Yea, I think we did, your mum said she didn't have no little boy, I'm guessing she lied, you have her eyes, wonder if they'll look the same if they're in pain."

Dark's mind was racing, "Please, let me go just for now, I'll come back I swear! Then you can have all the "fun" you want with me!"

'I'm being stupid...I knew I jinxed myself!'  
  
The men considered, "How do we know you won't run away?"

Dark begged, "I won't! I need to save my friend!"

The men talked Dark heard something about, "Father" "Little friend" and "Pride" and let him go, "Very well, if you don't meet us here tomorrow at sunrise, we'll kill that nice little redhead friend of yours."

Dark nodded quickly and ran off into his old house. He looked for something that could break iron, dawn was coming.

He hurried, suddenly he heard "So you were behind all this after all!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Please R&R!


	6. Chapter VI

Condemned  
  
Chapter VI:  
  
"I knew it!"

Dark turned his head quickly to see the head of the Hikaris' standing there, "Whatever! Help me find something that could break iron, old man!"

The man raised his brow, "Why should I?"

Dark made him an offer, "Err...I'll tell the village I set up the sculpture to fall, and I told that boy to make a scene okay? I'll take the blame for anything you want!"

The Hikari thought it over before helping Dark look, "Is it strong iron?"

"How the hell should I know? Iron is iron!"

The man took a tool out and started his way outside, "Hurry up, and you'd better keep your word."

Dark ran ahead of him, "I will."

Dawn was close as Dark ran faster; he grabbed the tool and kneeled down by Krad.  
  
"It's too late." Krad said.

"Like hell it is!? Since when did you speak like that?" Dark yelled at him as he broke through the first cuff.

"You were too slow!"

Just as dawn came, the other cuff snapped and Krad turned into dragon form and flew off with a loud roar.

"Nice friends you have."

The Hikari remarked, he looked at the church master's body and kicked it aside as he dragged Dark back to his house.

'I'm suppose to die twice, how am I going to do that? Why did I promise this bastard and the bandits? I'm so stupid...'  
  
That night, the villagers gathered around to watch Dark Mousy get staked yet again, they didn't risk waiting till morning. He walked up to the stake, his hands bound and stood there.

They bound his hands with rope and iron to the stake so he wouldn't escape again. Dark sighed, as the Hikari asked him, "Who cursed my sculpture to make it fall?"

"It was I." Dark answered obediently.

"Who told the dragon to come to my house?"

"It was I."

The list kept on going and going, some he never even heard of 'Since when did the common cold become a crime?', but he replied, "It was I" for each one. He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the eyes staring at him. He looked down just in time to see people lighting the stacks of wood on fire.

Then he heard a roar, he looked up and choked on the smoke that was rising, the dragon was flying on top of him, he smiled and yelled, "It's too late! Don't try! They even put iron on me! Thanks for everything and for once, I actually mean it!"

But the dragon just descended and made the people flee, Krad lowered himself and started to claw at the wood, Dark just smiled sadly and shook his head, "Just give up, I told you, it's too late. Oh my god...I'm starting to sound like you, break it, break it already!"

Dark started choking on smoke, he felt dizzy, the dragon paid him no heed, he just kept clawing, suddenly the wood snapped, and a claw grabbed Dark's shoulders and flew off.  
  
Dark's vision blurred from the smoke, as they flew through the sky.

The next thing he knew, it was dark outside and Krad was kneeling over him, "I see you're awake, I was going to leave you for dead if you didn't wake up soon."

Dark sat up and looked around, he was in the abandoned barn, "Who, wha?"

Krad sat down, "Let's see, you were about to get staked, and I'm the dragon that rescued you. And THEN you thank me by fainting like some damsel."

Dark looked at him, "Stop calling me that! Why'd you save me?"

Krad shrugged, and walked away and changed into dragon form and slept.

Dark smiled at him and spoke softy to himself, "Oh yea...I still have to keep my promise to those bastards..." He looked at Krad, "I'm sorry; you saved me for nothing...actually you saved me so I could save Daisuke. Thanks."  
  
Dark crept away, back towards where the bandits told him to meet, 'I'm so sorry Krad...'

The men sighted him first, "So you did show up, you must really care about that brat."

Dark remained silent, one of the men tilted his chin up and stared him in the eye.

"You're real brave aren't you? I want to see you screaming in pain."

He licked his licks, "Come on boys lets get him to the hideout."

Dark's mind was screaming in terror, while his eyes showed nothing. The men dragged him away blindfolded and gagged him; 'This isn't going to be anywhere near fun is it?'  
  
Krad woke up to find Dark nowhere, his mind worked out what he heard at night, promise, and bastards. His mind raced when the word "fun" appeared in his mind. He turned into a bird and flew off.

'That idiot! Where is he? Why am I even looking for him?'  
  
Violet eyes met sunlight again, he squinted to get a better view, he saw grubby men all looking down at him.

Dark remembered what happened, 'Shit, I didn't think there would be THAT much bastards!' He shut his eyes hoping to get killed soon.

'Don't touch me, don't touch me! Get your filthy hands off of me!'

Someone punched him in the stomach making him open his eyes involuntary, "I like his eyes, it's the same as his mum's."

The men licked their lips and looked down at Dark greedily, 'Get your eyes off me now! Go blind yourself in the sun or something!'

Soon after, people near by could hear the screams of a boy ringing throughout some distance but none were brave enough to go see what it was.  
  
Krad looked everywhere, it was near mid day now and he didn't find any clues, landed where he was bound to iron the other day, there were fresh footprints in the mud.

'Not good, that baka had better be alright, or just alive, either way, I need to beat some sense into him.'

He flew off following the footsteps, which lead him to an abandoned barnyard. He heard screams, Dark's screams, golden eyes stared in disbelieve, the screams were starting to die out. Krad was blind with fury and he turned into dragon form and roared in rage. He knocked over the roof and roared again, as the bandits were fleeing, Krad blasted out fire and killed them all in one breathe before they could scatter. He then turned into human form again and ran into the barn, there was Dark, tears in his eyes, and beaten all over..  
  
Dark looked away as Krad untied him, he couldn't face the dragon, not after how humiliated he was.

He sat up still not looking; Krad touched his shoulder and spoke softly, "Dark Mousy..."

Dark looked down, not willing to look at the golden eyed dragon, his violet eyes were full of shame, "They wanted to have "fun", and they used me as their object of "fun" okay? Are you happy now? I'm nothing more than a toy in people's eyes."

Krad looked at the boy, his hand still on Dark's shoulder, "Please...just look at me. Dark..."

This was the first time Dark had heard Krad say please, and he sounded almost...desperate.

Tearful violet eyes met golden ones, the dragon wiped the tears away and hugged Dark, "I don't know why, but I'm relieved that you're alive."

Dark closed his eyes and let the dragon embrace him, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Krad..."

The dragon just looked at him, "I guess no more revenge hm?"

Dark smiled and shook his head, "No more revenge."

The dragon stood up and then helped Dark up, "Where will you go now?"

Dark shook his head, "I don't know, I doubt I can set foot in another village without getting accused as a demon and then get condemned again..."

Krad looked thoughtful for a moment, stay with me..."

Violet eyes looked up at him, "Really? Are you serious, as in not joking or laughing at my expense, because if you are, that would just be mean."

The dragon considered, "I guess."

Dark looked down again, "I don't like the way you said that..."

Krad took in a deep breath, "Yes."

There he said it, "Yes and I'm not joking to laugh at your expense."

Dark smiled; "Hm...then I guess I will."

And he threw himself at Krad happily and hugged him. Krad just smiled and returned the hug, after, the birds outside chirped happily as the two lips met.

'This sure beats getting staked. As perverted as he is, he's a pretty nice dragon...as nice as dragons actually get...'

Dark thought as he clung onto Krad.

"I told you that every single plan you come up with ends up with you getting harassed in one way or another."

Dark growled, and suddenly jumped back realizing the Krad wasn't wearing a shirt, "Will you please, _please_ stop rescuing me without a shirt on!?"

Krad smirked, "That's my little damsel in distress."

Dark barked, "Who are you calling little damsel!?"

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty and girlish you look? You look girly enough to be one, not to mention you scream like one."

"What!? Like you should be talking! You look like a girl too!"

The boy screamed as the dragon flew up and roared at him then turned back into human form, Krad laughed, "See? I told you, you scream like a little damsel in distress."

"Why I oughta..."

Krad just laughed as Dark pulled him by the arm, "Come on! I'm hungry!"

Krad just smiled as followed Dark's lead by to the barn.

Owari  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Nya There's going to be a squeal/continuation, I haven't decided that part yet...it's called "Fairy Tale Disorder" nya Please R&R


End file.
